The present invention relates to a seatbelt apparatus equipped in a vehicle, such as an automobile for protecting an occupant therein.
A conventional seatbelt apparatus is generally formed of a webbing that restrains an occupant, a retractor that retracts one side of the webbing so as to be operated for retraction and withdrawal, a tongue plate attached to the webbing, and a buckle engaged with the tongue plate.
Conventionally, the tongue plate includes a grip portion (base portion for a plate operation) to be gripped by the occupant, and an engagement portion (tongue portion) that extends from the grip portion to be engaged with the buckle. The resin molded portion is applied to cover the surface of the grip portion, such as shown, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-138862 (which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety).
In the above-structured seatbelt apparatus the occupant withdraws the webbing from the retractor while gripping the grip portion of the tongue plate, and inserts the engagement portion into the buckle for wearing the seatbelt. The occupant on the seat is, thus, restrained.